liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawks
|-|Hawks= |-|Civilian= Personal Characteristics Name: Keigo Takami, Hawks(Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, Pro Hero Allies: Enji Todoroki Enemies: Summary Keigo Takami (鷹見啓悟 Takami Keigo), also known as Wing Hero: Hawks (ウィングヒーロー ホークス, Uingu Hīrō Hōkusu) is the former No. 3 Pro Hero and the current No. 2 Pro Hero. Mentality Intelligence: Above Average. As the current No. 2 hero, Hawks is a highly skilled fighter, effortlessly taking down two Noumus, that usually take several heroes just to fight one. An expert in the use of his Quirk, he is capable of saving 76 people falling from a destroyed building flawlessly in mere seconds. He is also working as a double-agent infiltrated in the League of Villains. Morality: Neutral-Good Sexual Preference: Objectives: Tastes: Power and Stats Tier: C/4 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control (Can generate and manipulate feathers from his back), Limited Telekinesis (Can control his feathers with his mind), Flight, Enhanced Senses (Sight and hearing), Skilled Swordsman (Can use his feathers as blades) Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: City ' (His feathers can pierce High-End's arm with ease. As the No. 2 Pro Hero, the power of his Quirk should be superior to that of Gang Orca's Sonic Waves) 'Durability: City (Should be comparable to Best Jeanist), City Block level+ with Fierce Wings (His feathers can withstand Endeavor's flames for a short period of time) Speed: Supersonic+ (Was stated to be one of the fastest Pro Heroes, which should make him superior to Nighteye) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Each of his feathers can easily lift a person, but it's not known how many feathers he has in total) Stamina: Very high (Saved 76 people, killed two white Noumus, and aided Endeavor against High-End without breaking a sweat, and was more than ready to fight Dabi head-on with basically no feathers) Range: tandard melee range, extended melee range with Feather Blades, tens of meters with feathers Weaknesses: Has a limited amount of feathers and it takes a long time for him to create new ones. The more feathers he uses, the smaller his wings gets, disminishing his flight capability. Key: Arsenal Standard Equipment: Feather Blades. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fierce Wings: Hawks' Quirk grants him massive, bright red wings. Hawks can telekinetically control the movement of each individual feather with ease, enabling him to fly and to shoot them as projectiles. He can also feel the vibrations in the air through them, allowing him to sense people's locations. The feathers are considerably strong, capable of carrying medium-sized objects such as rocks or human beings with just a single feather for each one or multiple for large objects. As he sheds more feathers, his wings gradually shrink, impairing his flight ability. Hawks mentions he does not have enough feathers to hold up a collapsing building implying that if he did have more he would be able to hold it up. *'Feather Blades:' Hawks plucks out two long feathers from each of his wings, and uses them as swords to cut through his target. They are strong enough to slice through two white Noumus summoned by High-End. *'Vocal Espionage': Hawks can use his feathers to distinguish sounds from small changes in the air, being able to decode conversations and vocal information by feeling the vibrations. This technique makes him a dangerous spy. Note: Category:Male Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Superheroes